A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel specifically provided with a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, pixel units formed at the crossed region of the gate lines and the data lines, a time sequence controller, a gate electrode driving unit for outputting gate electrode signals to the gate lines i.e. an X axis IC, and a source electrode driving unit for outputting data signals to the data lines i.e. a Y axis IC, and other devices.
In the prior art, when a LCD displays an image, as shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of pixel units existing in the LCD, which are driven by the driving signals inputted from the corresponding grid line, are sequentially driven to emit light and display corresponding images according to the method shown by an arrow, thereby to make the LCD display the image.
At present, in order to make a LCD and an organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) display device to achieve a 3D image display, higher driving frequencies are needed, such as 120 Hz, 240 Hz, etc. With the rise of the driving frequency, power consumption of an existing display device also rises, and the problem of electro magnetic interference (EMI) also happens to the display devices.